Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a work vehicle, and relates to a control art that in the case of work with a unmanned autonomously moving work vehicle traveling autonomously and an manned auxiliary moving work vehicle accompanying to the autonomously moving work vehicle and traveling in parallel, parallel traveling of the autonomously moving work vehicle and the auxiliary moving work vehicle is maintained at the time of turning at a butt or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a master vehicle is operated by an operator, a slave vehicle is an unmanned vehicle, the master vehicle and the slave vehicle have respectively control devices, the vehicles can be communicated with each other by radio, and a program is provided which enables the slave vehicle to travel in parallel to the master vehicle. An art in which the master vehicle and the slave vehicle have distance measurement devices and a distance between the master vehicle and the slave vehicle is adjusted to a predetermined distance is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).